1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for an optical device, and more particularly, to an optical fiber wire clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical fiber, namely the optic conductive fiber, is an optic conductive device for transmitting the telecommunication signals under the principle of light's full reflection in the glass. The optical fiber is advantageous in its characteristics of having high bandwidth, insusceptibility to interference, and long-distance signal transmission. Accordingly, the optical fiber network system had become an indispensable element in the telecommunication network.
In recent years, the price of the optical fiber wire equipment is gradually reduced, thus the fiber to the home (FTTH) telecommunication system has become more popular. This telecommunication system applies appropriate customer premise equipment, such that the telecommunication signal is directly transmitted from a data terminal to a user terminal through the optical fiber wire. Consequently, the users using such telecommunication system can enjoy the fast and high-speed signal transmission.
However, compared with the copper cable for transmitting the same telecommunication signals, since the strength of the optical fiber wire structure is rather weak, an appropriate wiring device is usually required for the equipments in the user terminal in order to protect the optical fiber wire from damages.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional optical fiber wire clip. Referring to FIG. 1, the optical fiber wire 100 mainly comprises a first clip holder 110 and a second clip holder 120. The first clip holder 110 has a plurality of bulges 112 and a fixing part 114. The second clip holder 120 has a plurality of bulges 122. The first clip holder 110 and the second clip holder 120 are suitable for relatively moving along the direction marked by the arrows in FIG. 1. Therefore, the optical fiber wire clip 100 can clamp the optical fiber wire W between the first clip holder 110 and the second clip holder 120 through the first bulges 112 and the second bulges 122.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating a case in which an optical fiber wire is fixedly clipped on the optical fiber wire disc by the optical fiber wire clip of FIG. 1. After the optical fiber wire W is clipped by the first clip holder 110 and the second clip holder 120, the optical fiber wire clip 100 is disposed in a frame 210 of the optical fiber wire disc 200. A plurality of third bulges 212 are disposed inside the frame 210. Through the fixing part 114 of the first clip holder 110 and the third bulges 212 of the frame 210, the optical fiber wire W is fixedly clipped by the optical fiber wire clip 100 on the optical fiber wire disc 200.
It is to be noted that although through the optical fiber wire clip 100 and the frame 210, the optical fiber wire W can be fixedly clipped by the optical fiber wire clip 100 on the optical fiber wire disc 200, as the optical fiber wire W is firmly clipped in the optical fiber wire clip 100, the optical fiber wire W can be easily broken when pulled by an external force.
Since the optical fiber wire W can be easily broken when pulled by the external force, in another conventional technique, the design of the optical fiber wire clip 100 is skipped, such that the optical fiber wire W is not clipped by any part when passing through the frame 210. Therefore, when the optical fiber wire W is pulled by the external force, the optical fiber wire W is not confined by the optical fiber wire clip 100, thus some buffers are provided to the optical fiber wire W when it is moving along the external force. Such design prevents the optical fiber wire W from damages. However, with such design, the optical fiber wire W cannot be exactly positioned in the optical fiber wire disc 200.